Stan Ogden
Stanley Isaiah Ogden was a character in Coronation Street from Episode 370 (29 Jun 1964) to Ep 2393 - 7 Mar 1984, dying offscreen in November that year. Originally portrayed as a bullying womaniser Stan mellowed into a loveable rogue and often the thorn in the side of his long suffering wife Hilda Ogden. Stan was played by actor Bernard Youens. Biography Backstory Stan Ogden was born on the 17th May 1919 in Kitchener Street, Weatherfield to Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden. Stan was an only child. He was kept back a year or 2 at school and his mother became confused as to his age as she lost the copy of his birth certificate. This was not a slur against his intelligence. Stan left school aged 14 in 1933. Stan's father Isaiah Ogden died sometime inbetween 1919 and 1943. In about 1940 Stan joined the Desert Rats and during a blackout in late November 1943 he was on patrol back in Weatherfield when a woman tripped over him. 7 days later they were married. Stan's mother Mary was a widow by then. That woman who fell over Stan in the blackout was Hilda Crabtree. Mary Ogden initially disagreed but gave her blessing as Stan was a grown man. Stan left the Army in 1945 after WW2 ended and returned to Civvy Street. Stan and Hilda went on to have 4 children Irma Ogden in 1946, Trevor Ogden in 1949, Tony in about 1952 and Sylvia in about 1955. The elder two were later known as Trevor and Irma. In the 1960s Stan was a long distance lorry driver and his youngest two children were taken into care as a result of his drunken rages. Stan never knew for many years that he was born in 1919 and not 1922. 1964-1984 Stan Ogden bought No 13 Coronation Street in June 1964 for £500. His family quickly moved into the house. Stan was a long distance lorry driver and could be handy with his fists at times. Stan was quite workshy, he often pulled sickies to get a day off. However he was quite active and fast talking. Active as in down The Rovers Return supping beer and placing bets. He once threatened to beat Joe Donnelli up for threatening his daughter Irma Barlow. Stan was once accused of being a peeping Tom. In 1976, Stan was now in his mid 50s and he started to get weaker and more tired that year, this became more noticeable by 1978. He was not as talkative as he used to be and often him and Hilda's lodger Eddie Yeats became the main breadwinner. Hilda still used to nag Stan a lot. Stan claimed his back was always playing up plus he was overweight. In 1980 he thought he was allergic to beer. In fairness, Stan's health was a slur on his ability to work, even though he was often work shy. As Stan's health deteriorated he even started borrowing off a moneylender Syd Kippax in 1983. Hilda suggested he pack up work altogether but Stan was still only 60, or so he thought. In November 1983, Stan and Hilda decided to go on a 40th wedding anniversary cruise and he had to find his birth certificate to get his passport. As he was born in Weatherfield he applied to Weatherfield Registry Office. A search was done for his birth in 1922 but the only Stanley Isaiah Ogden birth in the records was of one in May 1919. He found he was 3 years older than what he thought he was. He was born in May 1919 and not May 1922. Stan was 64 in late 1983 and just a few months off getting his pension. It seems Stan was kept back at school and his mother lost track of his age, and had lost the copy of his birth certificate. In January 1984, Stan appeared to be more alert again and more talkative. He stubbed his toe and was awarded £200 damages. However by May he started to become bed ridden and needed constant nursing by Hilda. In August 1984, Hilda suggested that her work colleague Fred Gee take over Stan's window cleaning round as no one had taken it over yet. Fred rejected this idea. In November 1984, 65-year old Stan's health worsened. Hilda even started taking time off work and Billy Walker threatened to sack her until she cried in front of him. He softened and said for her to take as much time off as she needs to. Deirdre Barlow called the doctor, Dr. Meakin and he admitted Stan to Weatherfield General Hospital for tests. Stan appeared to be a bit brighter once he was admitted but he died a few days later on the night of 21st November. Hilda was informed. Stan was buried at North Cross Cemetery. After the funeral, Hilda quiety weeped as she opened his glasses, which was amongst his possessions returned from the hospital. In 1990, when Hilda briefly returned to Weatherfield, she visited Stan's grave. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Stan did not die of gangrene. In August 1984 actor Bernard Youens died of a stroke as well as suffering from gangrene. In the show, Stan Ogden's exact cause of death was never stated, just that he was ill and needed care. When he died, it was said the doctors did not know how bad he was until they got him in. His death may have been cancer. Memorable info Appearances: 29 June 1964–7 March 1984 Born: 17th May 1919, Kitchener Street, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: 21st November 1984 Weatherfield General Hospital, Weatherfield, Manchester Full Name: Stanley Isaiah Ogden Parents: Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden (Nee Unknown) Siblings: None Spouse: Hilda Crabtree (1943-1984) Children: Irma Barlow (1946), Trevor Ogden (1949), Tony Ogden (c1952), Sylvia Ogden (c1955) Grandchildren: Damien Ogden, Jayne Ogden, Polly Ogden Cousins: Edwin Aunts: Clara Etheridge, Cissy Uncles: Edwin Occupation: Lorry Driver (c1950-1964), Nicknames: Oggie, Stan The Terrible Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1964. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Ogdens. Category:1919 births. Category:1943 marriages. Category:1984 deaths. Category:Soldiers Category:Lorry Drivers Category:Chauffeurs Category:Coal men Category:Window cleaners Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in The War Years Saga